On October 5-7, 2000, the American Psychological Association is convening an interdisciplinary panel of approximately 40 internationally renowned experts to participate in a Summit entitled "Women and Depression." This Summit, co-sponsored by the Department of Health and Human Services Office (DHHS) on Women's Health and the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH), will be held at the historic Wye River Conference Center (site of the Wye River Middle East Peace Accord) in Queenstown, MD, on Maryland's eastern shore. The goals of the Summit are to answer three significant questions: * What empirically based research findings need to be implemented to improve treatment and enhance prevention of depression in women? * What research findings are available to inform health care policy and enhance service delivery for women with depression? * What research studies should be funded in the next five years that would result in practical benefits for women with depression? These questions will be addressed during four working sessions in the following areas: I. Etiology; II. Treatment and Prevention; III. Treatment and Prevention: Targeted Populations; and IV. Services for Women with Depression. Planned outcomes of the Summit include a research and public policy agenda, a statement on prevention and treatment of depression in women, and special topic journal supplements.